1. Field of the Invention
Electrochemical measuring devices for transcutaneous measurement of gas, especially oxygen and carbon dioxide, diffusing from the blood vessels and through skin tissue, are known. On the basis of such a transcutaneous measurement of for example oxygen it is possible to estimate the arterial partial pressure of oxygen which may be of vital importance, for example in surveying the condition of new-borns and of patients under anaesthesia.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The measuring device according to the invention is of the type comprising a sensor having a semi-permeable membrane, and an annular skin contacting surface encircling at least part of said membrane and adapted to be fastened to the skin of a patient with a membrane positioned adjacent to the skin. When such measuring device is to be used it is common practice to apply a drop of contact gel to the center of the membrane and to fasten the annular skin contacting surface to the skin of the patient by means of a double sided adhesive ring.
From time to time it is necessary to remove the measuring device from the skin of the patient in order to calibrate the sensor and/or to replace the semi-permeable membrane by a new one. By such removal of the measuring device the adhesive connection between the skin and the skin contacting surface must be broken by tearing the measuring device from the skin. Such tearing off of the measuring device is, of course, rather unpleasant for the patient. Furthermore, after tearing off of the measuring device it is necessary to clean the skin contacting surface of the measuring device and the skin for adhesive residues before the measuring device may again be mounted on the skin of the patient after calibration of the sensor and/or replacement of the membrane and by means of a further double sided adhesive ring.